Speed control trigger switches with an integral reversing switch have been known heretofore. My Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,936, dated Jan. 4, 1972, and assigned to the assignee of this invention, shows three versions of integral reversing trigger switches. This invention relates to improvements thereover affording a switch construction especially adapted for industrial applications.